Pool Side
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: Sami Zayn one shot fluff turn into smut. Why? Cause we need more Sami on here. Sami is neighbors with Angela and invites her for a swim.


**We need more Sami on here, so here it goes. Just a little one shot. Hope you like!**

Sami was managing to enjoy a nice day off with wonderful weather. He decided he was going to go for a swim in his pool. He thought about inviting Finn over to have someone to hang out with but decided to go solo. He dug through his fridge and gratefully found all the ingredient to make fresh lemonade. He gathered everything and started working when he heard some music coming from next door. It was a subtle reminder of the beauty that resided there. It was about four months ago that she moved in and Sami laid his eyes on her. She was perfect, she was taller probably about five feet eight. She had dark brown hair that went half way down her back, big brown eyes, and full lips that looked right for kissing. She was struggling by herself to move her boxes into the house when Sami offered to help. She was very sweet, they hung out and shared a couple of soft drinks and nice conversation about each other. She had learned about his successful career in wrestling, while he learned she didn't drink after being attacked while impaired a few years prior. Though they shared great conversation he was afraid to ask her out. Sami was a little on the shy side when it came to woman despite his outgoing and fun loving personality you saw in his character or during backstage candid videos.

Sami was back to reality while he finished making his lemonade. He wanted to go say hello seeing as it had been almost a month since he'd seen her due to his busy schedule. He grabbed his pitcher full of his fresh lemonade and a glass, already in his swimming trunks he stepped out the back door and approached his pool. He set down the glass pouring it full when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around seeing Angela with her golden retriever Charlie. Charlie had a thing about Sami every time he saw him. Charlie got away from Angela greeting Sami.

"Charlie no!" She chased after him. "Charlie, I said no! Charlie sit!"

Sami looked up smiling. "It's okay, I don't mind."

She stopped putting her hands on her hips watching Sami pet Charlie. "He really does like you." She smiled at the sight.

"So you're back from the wrestling world, how long this time?"

"I have today off then I'm back on the road tomorrow, driving out to Atlanta."

"You work so hard, I guess it's days like this you must really enjoy."

He smiled back at her. "You have no idea."

Angela started to grab Charlie. "Well, I need to put him back in his kennel I'll leave you to your relaxation." She was turning to walk away.

"Wait Angela, you're more than welcome to join me. I made fresh lemonade and was going to enjoy a nice swim. Would you like to join me?" Sami' heart began to pound in anticipation and hope she was going to say yes.

"Actually I would love to, it is a great day for a swim...wait did you say you made fresh lemonade?"

"Yes I did."

"A man after my own heart. Okay let me put the pooch away and get my suit on, I'll be right back." She patted her leg guiding Charlie back to her house. Sami got up and went back into his house to grab another glass.

Meanwhile Angela walked in her house and put Charlie in his kennel. She tossed one of his bones in keeping him occupied and she went upstairs to grab a bikini. She had to admit that she was excited to see Sami again. Of course she tried keeping her cool around him seeing as she found him quite attractive. It was her job that brought her to Florida, but she was born and raised in Minnesota and definitely liked a man with red hair and a big beard, a common look upon Minnesotan men. Plus he said he was from Canada, so they talked about their common bouts with more than cold weather. She grabbed her plain white bikini remember one of her friends telling her she thought Angela looked best in it compared to her other options. She was hoping Sami felt the same way, because she was tired of keeping things in the friend zone. She wanted more and was gonna make sure he knew it. She threw it on and put her hair up in a messy bun. She threw on some lip gloss and made her way back downstairs. She quickly checked on Charlie and grabbed a towel from her closet and stepped outside.

Sami was lounging in his chair when he looked over and saw her coming. He slid his sunglasses down his nose to get a better look. He only hoped he wasn't drooling. She had the perfect little hips and her lightly tan skin went great with her white bikini that fit her smaller but perkier breasts and perfect backside which he had previously admired. She set her towel down and plopped in the chair next to him grabbing her glass of lemonade. She took a drink and enjoyed every second admiring Sami' lemonade making skills.

"Wow, this is so good. Thanks for sharing." She smiled at him.

"No problem, glad you like it." He cleared his throat trying not to sound nervous still be distracted by her in that bikini.

"So this must be nice to have a perfect day to relax huh? I'm glad to see that you're actually relaxing and truly enjoying the day."

"Yeah, my matches have been pretty rough lately so I needed to give my body a rest."

She cringed. "Yeah, I've been watching you on Raw. That Braun guy is not very nice. You were great this week though, glad you got your match for that pay per view this Sunday." She sounded excited.

He couldn't help but lightly laugh. "You are so cute you know that?" He immediately regretted that last statement.

"What's so funny?" She questioned.

"You watching my matches. The day we met you said you never watched wrestling."

"Well my neighbor is a famous wrestler. I had to check out some of your matches. It's actually kind of interesting. I like how passionate you are when you were talking to that Mick guy." She took another sip of her lemonade."

"Ha! That Mick guy, you crack me up."

"Stop making fun of me, I know he's like a major famous wrestler."

"Yeah, to say the least." Sami still chuckled finishing his glass. He set it down and saw her pouting at him. "Awe, I'm sorry okay? I think it's sweet yo watch my matches."

She crossed her arms like a five year old throwing a fit. "I hope that Braun guy kicks your butt on Sunday you meany pants."

"Meany pants? Did you just call me a meany pants?" He gave her a dorky look.

"Yes I did, what are you going to do about it?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sami got up from his chair and she started to panic knowing she started something. She struggled to get out of her chair as he started chasing after her. Of course she wasn't quick enough to get away from him. He had his arms wrapped around her from behind lifting her up. She was playfully screaming trying to wriggle away from him but it was no hope.

"Let me go Sami." She continued to struggle.

"Sure, I'll you go." He looked over at the pool getting an evil grin on his face.

"Sami Zayn don't you dare throw me in that pool." She commanded.

He walked over to the pool side picked her up bridal style throwing her in the deeper end. She made a decent splash landing in the water. She was yelling at him as she made the top of the water. Sami still had that mischievous grin on his face. He took a few steps back and then ran jumping into the water next to her splashing her with water. She immediately jumped on his back trying to dunk him under the water.

"You are such a jerk. I should kick your ass for that mister!"

"I would love to see you try." He smirked at her.

"You are not being very nice to me." She pouted.

"Well that's because I like you. Didn't they teach you when you were little that when a boy picks on you it means they like you?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him seriously. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, why do you think I invited you to go swimming with me? So I can get you in that bikini. Which by the way, you did not disappoint."

Her cheeks turned red. "Are you hitting on me right now Sami?"

He smiled nervously. "Only if you want me to?"

She gave him a flirty look and swam closer to him almost bringing their bodies together. "Why do you think I wore this bikini for?" She put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm really glad you said something, cause I was wondering if I was going to have to make the first move.

He leaned forward placing his lips on hers as he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her even closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair deepening the kiss. She moaned into him driving him crazy. He slid his hands down grabbing her ass pulling her up to signal her to wrap her legs around his waist. She broke the kiss for air. But after seeing the passionate look in his eyes it was enough to prompt her for more. She planted her lips to his again. He then moved his hand to the center of her back. He grabbed a hold of the string of her bikini and fumbled to pull it loose. She broke free from him again and untied the other string behind her neck. She pulled her top away exposing her breasts. His breath caught in his throat. He walked them to the stairs in the pool and gently laid her back. He took a second to admire her half naked form in front of him. He ran his hand from the bottom of her stomach and up to her one of her breast massaging it with his hand flicking the nipple with his thumb. Her legs tightened around him making him rock hard. She leaned up slightly running her hands down his chest and stopping at the string of his trunks. She started untying it and he eventually took over removing his trunks. Now that he was fully exposed he got on his knees in front of her pulling her close kissing her again. He maneuvered his hands to her bottoms and slid them down her legs. She started kissing his neck nipping away while she grabbed a hold of his cock stroking back and fourth. He groaned at her touch. He found her breasts again pulling and flicking each nipple going back and fourth.

"I want you Sami." She moaned in his ear.

He didn't want to disappoint. He grabbed her flipping her around on her knees. She went forward on her hands as he rubbed her back and grabbing a hold of her hips. He grabbed his cock and guided it to her entrance sliding it in effortlessly. He paused for a second enjoying the feel of her around him. He then started sliding in and out of her. she threw her head back. "Faster Sami, oh god you're so big." That only encouraged him more. He gripped her shoulder and kept his other hand on her hip. He pumped harder and faster. She was crying out his name. He knew she was close as he felt her walls clenching down on him. "Cum for me baby, let it out." He kept his pace going. "Oh Sami! I'm cumming!" She muttered out as he rode it out with her. It took her a little bit to catch her breath. He pulled out and flipped her around. He moved around and sat down on the steps grabbing her and sitting her on his lap sliding his cock back inside her. She braced herself on his shoulders as she bounced up and down on him. Placing and hand on her lower back holding her up he popped one of her nipples in his mouth and used his other hand to rub his thumb over her clit. It wasn't too much longer that she reached her second orgasm. She smashed her lips to his moaning out her high. Sami was getting close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped her hips taking control. "I'm so close, god you are so tight baby." "Cum inside me Sami, I want you so bad baby! Fill my pussy with your hot cum Sami. Fuck you feel so good." "Oh Shit, I'm cumming!" His grip on her hips got even tighter as hot rope after rope shot inside her. She rode him of every last drop. They eventually slowed and caught their breath. "Oh Sami, I've waited so long for that." She kissed him passionately. "Oh Angela you are so amazing." He held her close like he never wanted to let her go.

 **Might do a spin off or maybe another one shot. Let me know what you think. Thanks everyone, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
